Moments
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: All the times Touko met up with N. :D


_~Moments~_

* * *

**Here's all the scenes where White/Touko/Hilda meets up with N. And this is obviously Ferriswheelshipping. ;)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

I exit the pokemon center with Oshawott in my arms.

"Sounds like something is going on at the plaza!" a voice says in excitement. I look over at the commotion.

"Well, let's have a little look-see!" another replies.

I follow the two boys over to a small crowd, who are look up at the most peculiar sight I've ever seen. At least eight people are dressed in knight-like uniforms, which have a modern twist to their design. I look closer, and someone taps me.

"Hey, Touko," Cheren says. "come here a sec.." I stand by him, hugging Oshawott tightly as a man in extravagant robes steps out from behind his guards. His glowing, red, electric eye patch slightly unnerves me, but I look up at him regardless. He gazes out at the crowd. "My name is Ghetsis," he says in a powerful tone.

"I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation." The crowd erupts in loud murmurs, wondering what he could mean.

"Ghetsis" starts pacing, his robes flapping against the grass.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However...is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that we humans...only assume that is the truth?"

He walks in the opposite direction. "Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work." He looks at us all steadily. "Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

The crowd starts mumbling uncertainties and fidgeting. Ghetsis begins again.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokemon are different than humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn," he says. "Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokemon?" The crowd chatters amongst themselves, repeating the question Ghetsis just proposed.

"That's right!" he exclaims. "We must liberate the Pokemon!" He holds his hands up.

"Then, and only then," he says, "will humans and Pokemon be truly equal. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokemon...and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

In perfect unison, the guards make a solid, human barrier around their leader, and escort him out of Accumula town. I look at the crowd.

"What should we do?" an old man asks.

"Liberate pokemon? Never!" a younger one snaps, and the whole crowd just suddenly disbands.

Cheren and I exchange a look. Oshawott squirms in my arms, and I loosen up, allowing it to jump on my head, and cheer happily.

I giggle as I knocks my hat into my eyes, and push it back as someone walks up.

He is very tall, towering over Cheren and I.

His clothes are pretty basic. Black under armor, a white button up shirt, beige pants, tennis shoes, a black cap, and golden bracelets. But what really strikes me, is the small cube that hangs at his side, his long green hair pulled back in a poknytail, and striking emerald eyes, that are unreadable.

"Your...pokemon." I blink.

"Huh?"

"Just now it was saying..." Cheren turns to him.

"Slow down. You talk too fast," he says to the older man. "And what's this about pokemon...talking? That's an odd thing to say."

N gives Cheren are quick glance, then looks back to me, an enigmatic expression on his face.

"Yes, they're talking." He stares at us for a minute, then seems a bit sad and blinks at the ground.

"Oh. Then you two can't hear it, either...how sad." He looks back up.

"My name is N." Cheren crosses his arms.

"My name is Cheren, and this is Touko," he says with a sharp sigh. "We just came from Nuvema town with our Pokedex." N's expression doesn't change.

"So, you're going to confine many, many pokemon into pokeballs for that, then." He looks up at the sky for a bit. "I'm a trainer too, but I can't help wondering...are pokemon really happy that way?" Then N steps forward very quickly, and leans in towards my face.

I feel paralyzed for a moment, but I'm unsure why.

"Your name was...Touko, wasn't it?" he asks, holding out a pokeball. "Let me hear your pokemon's voice again!"

_~o^.^o~_

"I never expected to hear a pokemon say such things..." N says in amazement at our battle, but looks up at me, and lowers his eyebrows slightly. "As long as pokemon are confined in Pokeballs...pokemon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for pokemon, because they are my friends."

With that, N walks off. I stare after him.

"What a weirdo," Cheren says.

"Yeah..." I mumble distantly, while thinking. "Very strange..."

_~o^.^o~_

Dewott and I look around for the gym sign.

"Maybe this map is dated...?" I wonder aloud.

"Dew! Dewott!" I glance over at what my pokemon is pointing at, and see a large building with a large pokeball sitting on a podium that has a plaque reading: Nacrene City Gym. I smile.

"Thanks for the help."

"Dewott!" I stuff my map into my bag, and head through the doors-BAM!

I'm temporarily disoriented, but I look up and see-"N?!"

Dewott squirts N in the face, and the older trainer just stares back at my pokemon.

I glance between the two for a second, but N turns his attention to me. He walks towards me, and I find myself backing up unconsciously.

Wait, why am I?

"I want to see things no one can see..." he says. "The ideals of Pokemon inside pokeballs. The truth of how trainers should be, and a future where Pokemon have become perfect." He looks down at me.

"Do you feel the same?" My mouth opens and closes like a magikarp.

"I...uhh...umm...maybe?" N lets out a breath.

"I see," he says, and pulls out a pokeball, signaling to me what I know is going to happen next.

"My friends and I will test you to see if you can see this future, too."

* * *

I blink, at N after our battle; he's not a very tough opponent...but there's something about our battles that- "I cannot see the future yet..." N's voice cuts through my thoughts, and I look up.

"This world is still to be determined..." I bite my lip.

"Uhh..."

"Right now my friends aren't strong enough to to save all Pokemon. Maybe I can't solve the equation that will change the world." He looks at the ground in thought.

"So, I need power...power enough to make anyone agree with me..." He starts walking off.

"N..?" I start, but he talks again.

"Now I know what power I need...a dragon! The legendary pokemon that along with the Hero who helped create Unova. It's my turn to become that Hero-then you and I will be friends!"

I stare after him as he walks away.

N...wants to be friends with ME!?

_~o^.^o~_

Nimbasa city's lights shine all around me, and I look around for the Plasma grunts that I'm still tailing after hours. I sigh, and shake my head. "Where are they...?" I cross my arms, and walk into the theme park.

_I wonder how N is doing...I haven't seen him in a while._ I stop.

Wait, why did I think that? Shaking my head vigorously, I pass by the large, lit up Pikachu, when I see a flash of green. I freeze.

N?

I head north, and see N looking back at me. He walks over and I feel my heart start racing.

"You're looking for Team Plasma, right?" he asks. I nod.

"How did you-"

"They ran further into the amusement park, follow me."

We walk through the crowd, and I bite my lip.

Well, this is awkward...

We stop in front of the ferriswheel.

"Huh..they're not here..." N says, then turns back to me.

"Let's ride the ferriswheel and see if we can spot them from above."

I nod.

"I love ferriswheels...the circular motion, and the mechanics...they're like a collection of elegant formulas..."

N holds his hand out, and I look at the sign which says: two riders only.

I feel my face turn a bit pink, and take N's hand as he pulls me into the next pair of seats that go by. I sit across from him, fidgeting.

Why did he invite me, anyway? And how come he only comes to battle me? I mean, he met Cheren too...I should ask Cheren if they've met ever since. What is with N's fascination of my pokemon? And why does he seek my out over and over...?

We are about halfway up when N finally speaks.

"First, I must tell you..." he says. "I am the King of Team Plasma."

My eyes widen, and I'm unable to say anything in shock. He's...part of that horrid team trying to pull people and pokemon apart!?

"Ghetsis asked me to work with him to help save pokemon." N holds the cube at his side in his hands.

"I wonder how many pokemon are in the world..." he says, more to himself, than to me. As soon as the ride stops, I stumble out of the car blindly. This can't be happening! I run into a plasma grunt, and stumble backwards.

"My lord N!" one says as N steps out of the car. "You're safe sire!"

"There is no problem," N says calmly. "You're part of the people we brought in to help save pokemon. So you're under my protection as well. Go quickly, and let my battle cover your retreat." The grunts sprint away.

"Now, Touko," he says. "Do you follow my logic?" I stare at him.

"Yes," I whisper.

"If that is true, please battle me," he says. "Ah. Then...the future I envisioned..." He glances after the grunts.

"Perhaps I can't beat you here and now, but I'll battle you to buy time for those members of team plasma to get away."

I whip out Dewott's Pokeball, and N brings out his own.

* * *

N looks at me, not angry at all that he's lost against me.

"The result was the same...but you...who are you?" I keep my lips pursed in a fine line to keep myself composed.

"You're quite strong," N continues. "But I have a future that I must change. And for that future..." He steps in really close to me, and I have to fight to keep myself from shrinking away.

"I'll defeat the champion and become unbeatable, unlike any other! I'll make trainers free their pokemon for the greater good. Just try and stop me!" He steps away.

"If your conviction is not strong enough you will never be able to defeat me." My jaw trembles. I never saw this coming...how could I have been so blind?!

N backs up slowly, then turns and leaves. I cover my eyes with my hat, and run for the Pokemon center.

_~o^.^o~_

My pokemon and I have become stronger, and after battling Clay, I'm sure that we'll be able to get through Chargestone cave easily...even though Team Plasma could be inside. Samurott looks up at me, and I pat his head.

"Maybe you should stay inside your pokeball," I say. "This cave in known for its electric pokemon." Samurott lets out a guttural agreement, and I place him in his pokeball back into my bag. I step into the cave, and my eyes widen. The inside is lit with a beautiful blue glow coming from the large crystals floating in the magnetic room. I see trails of electricity hopping around the rocks, and make sure not to get too close. That's when I see him.

"N.." I breathe, then close my mouth, wondering why I even said his name. He's my enemy. I need to harden myself against him. I yelp as some electricity from behind me sparks, and I jump forward in surprise.

"Oof!" I slam into someone.

And it's not N.

Looking up, I see two ninjas. I blink.

"...Come." I'm taken over to N before I can even say anything.

"...My Lord N..." one says. "We have brought the one you wanted." Then they vanish into thin air. I hug myself and look around uneasily. N turns to me.

"Ah, yes," he says. "That was the shadow triad just now. Ghetsis enlisted them to team plasma. Apparently they were the ones who prepared the Galvantula nest outside." I cross my arms.

So that's why there was that electric web blocking the entrance before...

"Chargestone cave..." N continues. "I like this place. Formulas express electricity and its connection to pokemon. If people didn't exist this would be an ideal place."

He looks back to me and I tense up. "You have been chosen, does it surprise you that I said that?"

I nod wordlessly. How can I respond to that question without saying yes? N is someone who has come into my life and turned everything upside down. At least he knows that my reaction should be surprise. That's all he's done since we've met. He surprised me because he can talk to pokemon, then he said he was the king of team plasma, and now he's saying he's chosen me! But for what!?

"Of course," N is saying. "Such news should be a surprise. I've told Ghetsis about you and your friends. He used the Shadow Triad to find out about you." I purse my lips. That means all my privacy has been breached. I shiver. I'm not sure what to feel about this...

"Cheren is pursuing the ideals of strength," N says. "Poor Bianca has found that not everyone can be strong." He steps towards me and I use my strength not to move back. After all, I am hearing truth from him.

"And you are not swayed either way-more of a neutral presence. Which is apparently a good thing." I frown.

"And what does that mean?"

N looks down at me, and I'm forced to look up. Curse the fact that I'm only 5'2''...

"It means you're special." My face heats up, and before I know it, N has disappeared.

And I am once again alone in the cave.

_~o^.^o~_

I stretch, walking out of Skyla's gym.

"Wasn't that a good battle?" I ask Samurott. He nods, then turns and glares. I follow his gaze, and-...it's N. He walks forward and gets to the point like he usually does when we meet, with very fast conversation.

"They may say it is for understanding one another better, but what trainers use battle for it to compete...And they hurt each other's pokemon!" he says. "Am I the only one who finds this terribly painful?"

He clenches his fists. "Whatever...I'm going to talk to your pokemon."

And then Samurott water guns him in the face. Why does this always happen? N wipes the water off, and leans down to my pokemon.

"I've been living with pokemon since I was born, is it's easier for me to talk with them than with people...because pokemon never tell lies." N and Samurott stare at each other.

"Would you tell me what kind of trainer Touko is?" he asks. Samurott holds his head high and proudly grunts out his answer loudly.

"Ok, ok, I've got it," N says, and stands. "So Touko lives in Nuvema town, lives with her mom, and was given the pokedex to start a journey and see the world..." N looks at me.

"Still, this Samurott trusts you for some reason. That's good!" N's attitude is changing from what I'm used to seeing.

He's...happier? No...he's acting more like a little kid who's seen their first pokemon.

"If everyone other person and pokemon in the world cared about one another like you two do, I could watch over the future of people and pokemon without having to liberate them." He smiles at me genuinely, and I find myself...happy.

For once, I'm happy to be talking to N, who is my enemy.

"Ghetsis is using Team Plasma to search for some special stones: the Light Stone and the Dark Stone. These stones hold the essence of two legendary pokemon," he says. "It is said when they lost their physical form, they fell into a slumber and were transformed. Now they wait for a hero's arrival."

I find myself holding my breath for some reason...is it because we're talking about legendary pokemon?

"I shall resurrect one of the legendary dragon types from the stones and become its friend. That will show the world that I'm the new hero. Everyone will follow what I say!" He turns away from me and shakes his head.

"My vision is to change the world without using force. Trying to change the world by force will just make others resist. If people resist, the ones that will be hurt will be the innocent pokemon used by foolish trainers. You understand."

I breathe out, and blink at him. I do understand what he's saying...but I can't decide if the ideal is good...or if this crazy idea is even true...

"Pokemon are not tools," he says. "As a result...pokemon and trainers who care about one another, like you and your pokemon will be seperated."

I freeze.

"And that does break my heart a little," he says, and walks away.

I don't look after him, and head in the opposite direction with Samurott.

_~o^.^o~_

I pour a potion into Samurott's mouth.

"That was a good battle," I say, and run up the final staircase in Dragonspiral Tower. The first thing I see is a pair of bright, glowing eyes.

Then I see N. He is standing before the large, legendary pokemon. N turns to me.

"What do you think Touko?" he asks. "How do you like the powerful form of the pokemon who appears before and fights alongside the hero who will lead the way to a new world?"

I cross my arms; I can't believe this!

"Now, the legendary dragon and I will head to the Pokemon League and defeat the champion! This will be the last battle to hurt pokemon."

I feel a bit uneasy. The way he is talking, is as if he really just wants to help pokemon...and that's not something I can tell him is bad...but the way he is going about this isn't right. Tearing people and pokemon apart is wrong! I just wish I knew how to tell him that...

"A world for pokemon alone...it's finally going to become reality." The legendary dragon rises into the air, and picks N up from the ground before flying away.

I run to the edge of the broken wall, and watch as they become a dot in the sky.

_~o^.^o~_

All these steps are exhausting me. I can't believe the pokemon league would build something like this...but I need to hurry if I'm going to stop N before he defeats Alder. But I'm too late.

"It's over!" N says. "Never again will pokemon be made to suffer or be held captive by humans. It's all thanks to my friend Zekrom." He looks at Alder.

"You may have the title of Champion, but you can't stop me with a title alone. Your soft heart has left you weak. Years ago, you lost your pokemon, your partner to sickness. In order to forget the pain, you wandered Unova. Who knows how long it has been since you've been at full strength!" he says. "But I kinda like that about you, though. Regardless, as one who has defeated the champion, I shall issue an order all across Unova: trainers of the world, release your pokemon!"

I frown. This is bad. N has already defeated Alder...what can I do!? I'm not the champion! I don't know how to save everyone from being separated! Samurott appears out of his pokeball and glares at me. I purse my lips as he growls. My pokemon is right...I can't let such thoughts get in my way. I just need to do what's right.

Alder's face is covered in sorrow.

"I beg of you," he says. "...Separating people and pokemon...do anything but that!" N looks at Alder calmly.

"You and I put both of our beliefs on the line and fought with all our strength. Do not say another word." That's when N notices me, and steps forward.

"...I've been waiting," he says, "in the future I've envisioned, you obtained the other stone, and indeed you have. The other legendary is responding to it...stop. This is not a suitable place for legendary dragons!"

He holds up his hands. "From the ground up, rise, castle of team plasma! Surround the pokemon league!" The ground then shakes terribly.

I fall to the ground, and Samurott protects me from the debris. Suddenly, a bunch of staircases shoot into the champion's room, and almost shatter the structure. Thunder and lightening explode through the sky, and I look up at the castle. It rises for into the sky, and the feeling I get is...unexplainable.

I stand as it ends, and look at N.

"What you see is Team Plasma's castle. The king's words will resound from the heights to all down below," he says. "You must come to the castle as well. Everything will be decided there. Whether pokemon will be liberated from people, or whether pokemon and people will live together. We will see whose belief is stronger and our result will change the world." With that, he heads into the castle. I stand still as he leaves, and Cheren runs up from behind me.

"Mr. Alder!" he says in worry. "You're a wreck! That's not fitted for the champion." He then turns to me.

"Touko!" he says. "Tell N this: some people grow stronger by being with pokemon. My pokemon and I are proof. Together we learned, and grew stronger." Alder puts his head in his hands.

"I...I lost. I should've been able to demonstrate the bond between people and pokemon..that would've shown that brat the worthlessness of his outrageous dreams. Yet, his convictions were the real thing...be careful," he says. "The ones who change the world are those who have the strongest dreams. Touko, please tell N this: even if people and pokemon are separated, nothing good will come of it!"

I nod, and run towards the stairs.

* * *

I freeze in front of the Seven Sages.

"You cannot pass!" one says. I bite my lip. If only..- "Ya really think so?" a voice calls.

Suddenly, all the gym leaders burst through behind me and fill the room. All the sages back up.

"Go Touko!" Clay says. "Stop yer dawdling and get a move on!" I nod, and run off.

"You accursed gym leaders!" a sage shouts. I smile.

Now, onto my final battle!

* * *

I find myself on another floor. I check every room, but N isn't in any of them. Then I hear a voice.

"...Come." I find myself taken to a small room. Inside are two women. One has pink hair, and the other has blonde while both wear long robes.

"I am the goddes of love, Anthea," the pink haired one says. "I shall heal your pokemon before you battle our lord N." I hand her my pokeballs, and the other one speaks.

"I am the goddes of peace...Concordia. You who will grant lord N peace," she says. "...N has been apart from humans from a very young age, and raised with pokemon. Pokemon that were betrayed, oppressed, and wounded by evil people. Those are the only pokemon Ghetsis would allow N to be with. N saw these pokemon, and came to seek a truth that only considered pokemon. N's excessively pure and innocent heart...it's too beautifully pristine to be truly frightening...yet..."

They both are silent, and Anthea hands me back my pokemon. I leave the room. Putting my pokemon into my bag, I head down another hallway.

I never knew N's childhood was like that... I head into the next room, and I'm quite surprised by what I find. A Shadow triad member stands before me.

"This room is the world N was given...even though I'm here, I feel nothing. Perhaps you will..." He vanishes, and I head deeper into the room. The floor is painted blue with fluffy clouds, there is a train set, and a basket ball hoop, along with a skateboard floor in the back. I look around at all the toys.

"This place is..." I turn in a full circle. I feel like I'm inside the mind of N himself. This room perfectly mirrors his personality. How he must have felt as a small kid, surrounded by so many injured pokemon...

I crouch down by the train set and watch the train chug on by. I'm not sure why...but I just have this tug in my chest whenever I think of N. He's... I jump to my feet. This is not the time to be thinking about sentimental things. I need to stop N before he ruins the world.

…

I find myself before a large arch, and I know who is beyond it. I'm about to step through, when I run into Ghetsis. He smiles at me chillingly.

"Welcome, possessor of the Stone. This castle that was built underneath the pokemon league will now show the world how it is going to change," he says.

"The lord of he castle has tamed the legendary pokemon and surpassed the champion...the ultimate trainer! Further more, his heart burns with the wishes of what he will do with the world! If you wouldn't call him a hero, then what would you? Once the stage has been put in order, we will capture the hearts of the people. A remarkably simple desire of mine, or rather, team plasma's! With only us in control of pokemon, we will rule the powerless!"

His smile deepens and he breathes out. "It's been so long. I've been living in hiding so my plan would not be exposed. But those days of suffering are over!" he says. "Now continue! And will you too become a hero...? Well it couldn't hurt to try."

He steps out of the way, and I feel strangely calm. I head through the archway, and towards N.

* * *

The throne room is large. Water surrounds us, and there is a long pathway that is covered close to the end in a rich, blue carpet. N sits upon his throne, waiting for me.

"What I want is a world only of pokemon," he says. "By separating pokemon from people, they will regain their natural power." He stands and walks down from his throne. "Now. We will begin our final battle," he says. "I am prepared. Even if my pokemon friends are wounded, my beliefs will prevail! …..Since you have come this far, certainly you are feeling something similar?"

Come to think of it...that is the exact feeling I have. I look up at him confidently.

"If you do," he says. "I ask you to come forth and show me. Prepare yourself!"

We both meet in the center of the room, between the door, and his throne. It is as large as a battle field, so this should suffice.

"You came all this way with an intent to battle me...yet your Stone is not reacting." He looks me in the eye. "Does it still not recognize you as the hero? How disappointing...I'd taken quite a liking to you though. In all our battles, I felt you could be a trainer who valued their pokemon. But it seems as if it was nothing more than a baseless assumption!"

For some reason, N seems to be sad. He shakes his head.

"Yes, as much as trainers fight, they can never build an understanding. You have two options. Fight a hopeless battle...? Or else leave here and let the pokemon be separated from humans to form a new world?"

He holds up his hand.

"Come!" he calls. The building shakes, and his pokemon crashes through the wall behind his throne, and lands before roaring and letting of an explosive attack.

Everything is silent for a minute, then I notice something moving around in my bag.

Pulling out the stone, I see it is reacting. N steps back.

"Your-...your stone is reacting!" The stone floats in the air as dark winds race around the room before stopping completely. A chilling glow covers the stone, as it spins, and a large form appears as the light intensifies. A sound of a heartbeat fills my head, and I feel drawn towards it. With a mighty roar, the other legendary dragon whips out its wings and lands behind me, letting off its own power energy force.

"Reshiram and Zekrom..." N murmurs. "Originally once life, one pokemon. Distinctly opposite, yet the same entity. Reshiram and Zekrom both appeared before ones they recognize as the heroes...I see. And yes, as is the same with you." He looks at me intensely in the eyes.

"Do you hear the pokemon speaking? Let me tell you what it says. '_I want to fight you...make me your ally_!' It wants to test you to see if you've come this far, testing your truths and ideals. And I want to know your power as well. Now! Catch the legendary dragon, befriend him!"

_~o^.^o~_

I hold the pokeball in my hand, and look at N. He walks over to me, and looks at all my battered up pokemon.

"Now...your pokemon are wounded. Winning against an opponent in such a way would be meaningless!" He then heals all my pokemon. I tense up, readying for the fight to come.

N walks away from me and stands in front of his dragon.

"I have seen the future!" he shouts.

"I WILL win!" We both hold out our pokeballs.

_No, N, I will win._

_~o^.^o~_

N looks at me as his last pokemon falls over in a dead faint.

"With this...all my dreams have crumbled." N is silent for a while. "We have been beaten. What is it? What is it that made you win? Your ideals? Your truth?" He gets close to me.

"Zekrom and Reshiram...those two chose heroes upon varying qualities...is that the case? Two heroes in the same era. One seeking the ideal, one seeking the truth, coexisting...is that correct? ...I don't understand. I would not defy differing ideas...in fact, in accepting different ideas and truths, the world will experience a chemical reaction. This...is the formula that can change the world."

N looks away. He seems completely shocked, and ashamed. I hear a voice behind me, and jump.

"Even still, are you not of the Harmonia name, the same as I?" Ghetsis says. "What a worthless son..." My temper flares.

"You jerk!" I snap.

"Silence!" he shouts. "From the very beginning, N's revival of the legendary pokemon...it was all for the glory of MY Team plasma! To manipulate the fearful population! You did well to come that far." He walks over to N with a cruel glare. "But you wanted to fight a fellow belief-driven trainer who could also subdue a legendary pokemon, to see if you were the true hero. And in the end, you were beaten by a petty commoner for it, you utter fool!"

N jerks as if he were slapped in the face at Ghetsis' loud voice.

"It seems being raised with only pokemon has made you a wretched and imperfect human in the end..."

I feel sick to my stomach as N's head hangs down in shame. Ghetsis turns to me.

"Touko!" he shouts. "I had not the slightest conception of the legendary pokemon choosing a trainer like you... Yet nothing will impede me toward my goal! I will not falter! So that I shall rule the world with an iron fist! So that I can manipulate the hearts of those humans who know nothing! N has served as the king of team plasma, but you know the truth of why that is...and for getting in my way, I shall eliminate you!"

Just then, Cheren and Alder walk up from behind me.

"...Rule the world?" Cheren says in confusion. Wasn't team plasma's goal to liberate pokemon? Ghetsis smiles.

"That was but a lie used to help the construction of team plasma. What good would come by letting useful things like pokemon free? But by manipulating pokemon, the potential of humans grows tremendously. You must acknowledge that. So it will be pleasing for I to be the only one using pokemon!"

I look over at N. How can he just stand there as his father says these things?! My face creases in worry.

"You dirty deceiving..." Alder starts. Ghetsis snaps his attention back to us.

"Regardless..." he says. "But now, that which is called a god, but is ultimately just a pokemon, and you, Touko, the one it has recognized...you have much to fear."

He face twists cruelly as he looks at me, and I'm beginning to feel uneasy.

"I wish to see that glorious flash of despair upon your face! Touko! Try what you may but I will not be stopped!"

His red eyepatch glints, and he pulls out a pokeball. I point at my new enemy.

"SAMUROTT!"

_~o^.^o~_

Ghetsis looks at me in disgust.

"...What's this? I am the creator of Team Plasma, the pinnacle of human kind!" he exclaims in crazy confusion. "Should the world not change to place me in total control!?" Alder steps forward.

"So, N,...what do you think about the separation of people and pokemon now?"

N doesn't respond, and looks away.

"Wahaha!" Ghetsis cackles. "I obtained the legendary pokemon without even having to be the hero! That's all I ever needed you for N!"

N looks up in shocked hurt. I find myself overcome, and I can't control my actions.

I slap Ghetsis. But he just continues to laugh.

"Look at yourself! You're a heartless inhuman monster!"

I feel horrible hearing those words from Ghetsis' mouth, and I cannot even fathom what N is feeling.

"Is it even worth talking with such an aberration like you?" Ghetsis rambles. Cheren crosses his arms.

"Alder...listening to this guy talk is starting to just get annoying. We all know he's the heartless one here." Alder nods.

"You said it kiddo, this guy is hopeless." He turns to N.

"N, You must be thinking many things. But you were never really controlled by Ghetsis. You weren't pursuing anything, just acting according to your own thoughts. Isn't that why you were able to meet the legendary pokemon?"

N seems so miserable right now, I don't know how he's going to respond.

He's speechless. And now he's finding out that everything in his life has been a lie.

"...But me, a hero...? I meet no such qualifications!" N says, his voice high.

"Is that so?" Alder asks. "Well, now that you're with the legendary pokemon, what will you do..? That's what's important!" N shakes his head.

"Try to understand...we've been arguing over our beliefs until now. And yet...why!?"

"N..." Alder starts. "Even if we can't understand each other, there's no need to reject other ideas. Humans don't quarrel over the sole purpose of finding what is right. Please think about that."

Alder and Cheren then grab Ghetsis and pull him away as he throws insults at N as he leaves. N shakes his head, and walks over to me. His face is soft and kind right now, and I feel something swell in my chest.

"There's something I want to talk to you about." I step forward, and take one of his hands in mine, and look up at him. He pulls me towards the large hole where his throne used to be. We stop on the royal blue carpet.

"When I first met you...I heard your pokemon's voices and they shocked me... Why do these pokemon claim to be so fond of you?" He pulls me closer to the large hole in the wall.

"I couldn't comprehend that there were pokemon in the world who liked people. I had no knowledge until that point..." He looks at me. "And from then on, as my journey continued, my feelings swayed...in more ways than one." I feel his hand tighten on mine.

"Pokemon and people were all selflessly joining their hearts to help each other...so I wanted to fight you, to ascertain my belief...I wanted to face you as a fellow hero. That I desired..." He lets go of my hand, and stands where the throne used to be.

"I considered only pokemon...no, only those pokemon I had known, even... I should not have opposed you, surrounded by all those pokemon you had met." He turns away and walks towards the edge of the hole. "Well, the champion has forgiven me, but...what I do now will be up to me to decide."

He releases his dragon pokemon in front of him and it flaps its wing before him.

Why is my heart starting to sink for? Can it be...? Is he going to...?

"Touko!" he says, turning back to me. "You must have dreams. Even though my dream was shattered almost the minute it started, _you_ must have dreams. Believe in them, and walk whatever paths to fulfill them! And someday, surely your dreams will be realized...well then...farewell."

He turns to leave, but I run up, and throw my arms around him. I feel tears forming in my eyes, although I'm not entirely sure why.

N turns, and embraces me, before pulling away. I open my eyes, and look up at him. He pats my head, and leaps onto his pokemon.

I watch as the dragon's tail glows, and lets forth a powerful energy before blasting away into the sky.

I wipe the tears from my eyes, and pull my hat off before waving it at the receding form of the former King N.

Now I know what he meant when he said I was special.

And now, he's special too.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. All the scenes with N! :D (I think...) I wrote this because I couldn't find anyone else who has...maybe I just wasn't looking well enough. But I hope you enjoyed! I tried to ****write this** **like everyone perceived it in the game. :) And maybe how Touko was feeling.**

**Anyways, tell me what you thought! ^-^**

**~Misty**


End file.
